One day in a true life's play
by Semiramis-Audron
Summary: One day in the life of a butler we all perfectly well know... Kuro aka Klahador. From the morning to the evening. Including his thoughts and comments of me.


_I made a manga... I'm actually not quite finishe with it... This is the story of it... more detailed and written mostly around 3-4 o'clock in the morning. °°°_

* * *

A soft breeze blows through the opened windows, it's a warm summer morning and the clock shows five minutes before six. Eyes closed and regularly breathing Kuro slumbers in his bed in Miss Kaya' s estate. It's approximately the end of his second year in his role as Klahadore. That girl started really liking him and living as a butler has something cosy. But there are things he will never get used to…

The alarm clock's jingle wakes him up. With clumsy hands he gropes for the off-button. °Damn it!° Another clock dying on the wall. Actually he should stop this habit before, someone will think to much about unnecessary violence. He sits up and yawns. Gets on his feet, closes the window and grabs his bathrobe. Glasses putted into its pocket.

A cheerful Merry wishes him a good Morning as he left the room. °Damn sheep! Must you have that slimy good mood at this time of night? I should kill you bastard right here!Don't grin at me that way!I'll kick your damn teeth out!° Hiding his clenching fists in his pockets, he just spits out: "Mornin…" Pleased with himself to have it sounded like: moron , he finally can enter the bathroom.

° Wua! Damn cold that tiles!° Barefooted he let the bathrobe and his shorts glide down his body and on the floor. He steps under the shower. Merry twitches remembering something, as an agonised yell sounds through the house. "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" Kuro stands under the shower. His black eyes widened in shock, his arms clenched around his body, shaking like hell. His shivering hand turns up the hot water. He's not starting to think about a cruel and slow death for Merry, until he can feel his toes again.

Warm water is flowing down his cheeks. He's skimming back his black-turquoise hair and relaxes. He likes these balmy warm drops running over his skin. The warmth now covers his whole body. That's his most precious moment. When he feels preserved like in a mothers womb and once at the day really spotless, even mentally. His lids are closed he's just savouring this ephemeral instant. Breathing deep and calmly. Not bothering round with thoughts. _(Yes! Kuro is thinking absolutely nothing, nought, zero, nil! Yes Kuro!)_

Remembering the time, he sighs and starts the actual soap component of taking a shower . °Mhm? A new shampoo bottle?° He squeezes it, pink bubbles appear. °Pretty... really cute, Merry!...Smells like vanilla and strawberries. ''' ° Smirking he puts it back and grabs for his own. It's smells masculine... well he can't really describe what it smells like, but it's not vanilla & strawberry anyway... That's all what counts! As he washes his face, he notices it's scratchy. °Time again, eh?°

He stands in front of the bathroom mirror now, shaving-foam in his face, an old fashioned razor in his hand. He can't stand this new safety-razors. They're not that save. He was damn galvanized when he tried it the first (and the last) time, just because he was still wet. It rests now near the alarm clocks. Beside of this, he's much faster with the blade. _(No he hasn't tried if it's even more faster with ten, yet!) _°Wondering if a beard would suit me... Naw! Would kill the yuppie-look.°

Back in his room he collects in several books. °Damn! Was I that tired, not even to hide this one?° A small book with timeworn red leather cover. Lil' anarchist's handbook for pirates and guerrilla warfare . _(Also owned by Kohza) _°Oh boy that had been times!° He puts it into the darkest corner of his closet and fetches out a white shirt and black pants. _(Damn hard to decide which clothes he's gonna wear!)_

Twenty minutes later he's still occupied with the tie, as every morning nearly strangulating himself... °Whoever made this up should be hanged with one of these! Aaargh...° Somehow he manages it and forgets how he did it, five minutes later. Now he walks into the kitchen. The odour of coffee and fresh bread fills the air.

But he prefers a cup of tea, caffeine's neither god for his blood pressure, for he is an undisclosed choleric person _(ha ha) _nor his health, caffeine makes his hands shake.

He fetches himself a slice of toast and the newspaper and sits down at the kitchen table. Looking for his stocks and shares he seizes the date at the side. °No! Please! No!° Frightened his glance flies to the calendar. °No! I'm dead!° Hoping that it's just a mistake he asks Merry. "What day we got, my friend?" He smiles and nods. "The first Saturday of the month, Klahador." Kuro is collapsing in his chair ° !° _(Really bad swear!)_

He again addresses to Merry. "Well, she's sick, isn't she? So we can't, can we!" He's slightly nervous. But Merry kills his sparks of hope. "Nope she is feeling much better today, isn't that great!" Ironically, yet misunderstood Kuro smiles. "Yeah amazing!" He's calculating how much time is left before is day will be completely ruined. Though it actually somehow already was when he saw Merry for the first time. He shoves his specs up ith the palm of his hand.

Getting to a concrete number, he grabs his toast and is trying to leave the kitchen before... "Good morning everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Miss Kaya's entering the room and takes a cookie from the jar on the table. "Merry, where's Klahador?" The sheepish guy points to the door on the other side of the kitchen. Kuro trying to pussyfoot out freezes in this manga-typical-catched-way and inner sighs.

"Oh good morning Miss Kaya. You are looking good." As he passes Merry he hisses a really evil. "Thank you!" Simple-minded as Merry is he gives a quite quick-witted answer. "You're welcome." Kuro shakes his head. °He must have a twin brother, one alone can hardly be that daft!° He looks at Kaya. Her blond hair is still a bit curly from the night... °She's so gullible... these eyes bother me... Damn pangs of conscience!°

"So… you got something special in mind for today, Miss Kaya?" Hoping that she has forgotten her plans for this day, he innocently asks. Kaya giggles happy. "Oh Klahador, you're so comical sometimes! It's Shopping-Saturday!" He unnoticed twitches. °Shit! Got it!° But he's playing over his listlessness with geniality. "Must have missed this. So get up and dressed young lady." Joyous Kaya nearly flies up the stairs. He shoves his glasses up with the palm of his hand. °I HATE SHOPPING-SATURDAYS!... and Merry... and Usopp... and cold water... and all the damn people out there in the world... but mostly Shopping-Saturdays!° _(Isn't he in a quite good temper?)_


End file.
